Starts With A Kiss
by MH96
Summary: First Garcia/Morgan fanfiction. One drunken nightstand, leads to a whole lot more between two best friends. Will they find love? Will they make it through the ups and downs together? Read to find out! Rated M.
1. Bar Antics

**Chapter 1 – Bar Antics **

Sitting in the local bar, Morgan and Garcia were chatting whilst downing their drinks, drowning their sorrows over the fact they had both been dumped. Morgan had found out quite early in their relationship that Garcia was a flirtatious woman when she was tipsy, and right now Garcia was a very tipsy woman, and Derek Morgan was a drunken hot FBI Supervisory Special Agent.

"Derek Morgan, you are one very hot babe magnet," Garcia slurred over her words as she gently prodded Morgan in the chest.

"And you Penelope Garcia, are the sexiest woman on the planet to me," Morgan speaking the truth that sober he didn't have the guts to, he rubbed his hand on her thigh before continuing to slide up her thigh, sending shivers up and down Garcia's spine.

No man ever was able to have that effect on Garcia, with just a single touch drunk or not. Sliding his hand up further on her thigh and felt her through the one physical barrier, her underwear. He soon felt how wet she was, Garcia groaned as he made her more and more aroused every second that went by, not realising they were still sat at the bar.

Morgan paid the bill, pulling Garcia out of the pub, and pushing her up against the wall fusing his lips to her full red lips. Sliding his tongue against her bottom lip, she quickly granted him access into the depths of her mouth. It was their first kiss, and all the pent up emotion that had built up since the day they met was all coming out through the kiss, a drunken kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Morgan dominated the kiss, deepening it with every moment that went by, he felt his arousal growing in his Calvin Klein boxers, he needed her and he needed her now.

Breaking the kiss due to the desperate need for oxygen, the pair began to catch their breath, before Morgan put his lips to Garcia's right ear.

"Your place or mine," Morgan whispered huskily into Garcia's ear, before pressing kisses down her neck, sucking on the most sensitive parts of skin, causing Garcia to moan, grinding her hips against Morgan's evident arousal.

"Yours," Garcia whispered trying to catch her breath.

Both Morgan and Garcia caught a cab from the bar, to Morgan's house, during the fifteen minute trip, Morgan led the foreplay with simple little touches, kisses and strokes in the backseat of the cab. Reaching Morgan's house, he paid the taxi driving and hurried to unlock the door.

Entering the house, Morgan closed the front door and locked all the locks, he may be drunk but his Agent side always existed. He turned around only to find Garcia gone; all that left of her was the trail of clothes leading to his bedroom.

Opening his bedroom door he found Garcia, lying completely naked on top of the covers on his king sized double bed. He quickly disposed of his clothes, leaving Garcia to admire his god like form, seeing his large nine inch penis standing erect. Leaning forward Morgan once again captured her lips with his, before beginning the trail of kisses down the column of her neck, sucking and licking down to her luscious ample breasts, which he had often admired whilst she gave the briefing. Taking her right nipple into his mouth he began to suck and nip at it as he massaged her left breast causing her back to arch, her wet heat brushing against the tip of his penis. Morgan quickly switched breasts, taking her left nipple in his mouth and massaging the right nipple.

"Hot stuff!" Garcia groaned the common nickname she used for the man she had fallen in love with, but was never brave enough to say it.

Garcia reached down, grabbing hold of his shaft and began pumping him up and down, slowly and teasingly, causing his hips to buck he wanted to be inside her, he wanted to feel her tight heat around his long, wide cock, she let go of him as he moved further down her body.

"Baby!" Morgan moaned, whilst lavishing her body with kisses which made her feel loved.

Morgan had kissed, sucked, nipped and licked all the way down to her wet heat; he began to rub her swollen nub, before inserting a finger into her warm depths, and another, and another. His hand pumping three digits I and out of her with a piston like movement, causing Garcia to grind against his hand, moaning and groaning which was only more of a turn on for himself. Morgan could feel her beginning to tighten around his fingers, her hips bucked as her juices flowed over his hand but before she could recover he entered her with one swift movement. Garcia screamed in ecstasy as his full length entered her at speed and immediately found her G-Spot.

After half an hour of hot wild sex, even when drunken Morgan always had good stamina, they both came with cries of ecstasy and fell quickly into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

At 06:30 AM Morgan's alarm began to go off, he reached over just like he normally did every morning, when the realisation came someone else was in bed with him, wrapped around his waist was Garcia, Penelope Garcia, he had just had mad drunken sex with the women he loved! Quickly turning the alarm off before it could wake her, he laid back enjoying the feeling that is a naked Penelope Garcia wrapped around his waist.

_First Garcia/Morgan fanfiction Rated M, tell me what you think ven if you believe it is crap. I have written this at two o'clock in the morning, hope you enjoyed it. _


	2. Garcia's Awakening

**Chapter 2 – Garcia's Awakening **

The morning sun had started to shine directly through into Morgan's bedroom window. Rays of light landing on his king sized double bed, on to a sleeping Penelope Garcia, causing her to stir in her sleep. Fluttering her eyes open slowly, to allow her eyes to adjust to the light, her head was banging, she had a major hangover. What on earth did she do last night, and why did she ache all over? Suddenly the realisation hit her she was naked like as in the day she was born naked and she wasn't in her apartment, but something about the room was familiar. The smell of bacon, eggs and coffee began to filter through into the bedroom, from the kitchen.

Sitting upright Garcia glanced around the room trying to locate the clothes she was wearing the night before, she noticed that all her clothes had been folded and placed neatly on the bedside table, even her underwear but there was also a note. Reaching and grabbing the folded piece of paper she read the note.

_Baby Girl, _

_Last night was amazing, I love you, it's just taken me a while to admit it, but I'm guessing the amount we drank last night gave me the courage to show you. Holding you in my arms this morning was the most amazing feeling in the world, that's what I want, I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and go to sleep with you every night. You're probably wondering why you have woken up alone, it's not because I have left you or because I wanted to believe me, I just wanted to treat you like the princess you are with breakfast in bed. I know we have a lot to talk about, but I just need you to know that I love you and I don't ever want to let you go._

_Love _

_D _

_X_

"Derek," Garcia whispered as she traced the words handwritten on the folded paper.

After reading the note, tears had lined Garcia's eyes and were threatening to fall, she loved him to, and she had done for a long time ever since the first day they met. Garcia slipped out from under the covers; she put her black lace underwear on so she was at least a little bit presentable, she glanced over to the clock it was now 10:30 AM.

Whilst Garcia sat back on the bed, thinking of ways to tell Morgan she loved him to, Morgan had finished dishing up breakfast he placed both his and Garcia's plate and mug of coffee on a tray and was making his way through his house to his master bedroom, where he and Garcia had their first night of many passion fuelled engagements.

Opening the door as quiet as he could Morgan entered the bedroom wearing only his white boxers and grey cotton tracksuit bottoms hanging low on his hips, to his surprise Garcia was wide awake watching him as he placed the tray of food on windowsill. Garcia admired his god like form, as a shirtless Morgan made his way into the room.

"Morning beautiful," Morgan exclaimed clambering on to the bed towards Garcia.

"Morning hot stuff," Garcia blushed under Morgan's predatory like gaze.

"You read the note," he stated as he scooted closer to Garcia.

"Yeah I did, you really feel that way about me," Garcia asked as she gazed into Morgan's dark eyes, she may not be a profiler but she can tell when she is being lied to, especially by her friends.

"Yeah I do, I have loved you for so long, I guess last night put things in motion," Morgan smiled whilst admitting his love for the technical analyst.

"I love you to," Garcia stated with a lone tear rolling down her pale cheek.

Morgan fused his lips to Garcia's without a second thought, caressing her cheeks as he swept his tongue against her bottom lip asking permission to enter the depths of her mouth, which she granted. Leaning back on to the bed so Garcia was underneath him his tongue battling for dominance, as their tongues danced together in perfect rhythm. Lifting her hips slightly, her pantie clad heat brushed against Morgan's evident arousal tenting in his tracksuit bottoms, causing them both to groan which was muffled by the passionate kiss.

"We should really eat breakfast," Morgan murmured breathlessly into Garcia's ear momentarily breaking the kiss.

"Breakfast can wait, I have six years of smoking hot sex to catch up on with my chocolate adonis," Garcia whispered seductively as her hands wandered down Morgan's chiselled body, reaching his clothed erection rubbing it slowly. "You feel ready," Garcia grinned as her hands slid down into his tracksuit bottoms and boxers.

Feeling his nine inch erection she grabbed hold of his and slowly began pumping it up and down, teasing Morgan with the sensation.

"God, baby girl, you have no idea what you do to me," Morgan groaned as moved his hips back and forth in and out of Garcia's grip.

"I think I have an idea," Garcia murmured huskily before nipping at his ear, kissing down his defined jaw and down his neck, still pumping her lovers hardened erection.

Morgan swiftly removed Garcia's underwear, throwing somewhere across the master bedroom. Garcia laid completely naked underneath Morgan's strong body completely at his mercy, under his spell. Removing the last of his clothing, Morgan sighed in relief as his large erection sprang free of the restraint of his boxers, hitting his toned lower abdomen. Fusing his lips against Garcia's Morgan let his hands wander down the luscious curves of her body; reaching her wet heat he found her swollen nub rubbing gentle circles to it causing Garcia to grind her hips against Morgan's hand, moaning his name. Inserting two digits into wet core without warning caused Garcia to scream pure ecstasy.

"Derek!" Garcia screamed but she was soon silenced with a powerful, forceful and dominant kiss to her already full, bruised lips.

Morgan growled almost primal like as he added another digit to her dripping wet core, pumping into her with such force in a piston like movement, all the passion and sexual tension that had built up over the past eight years all coming to light, out in the open.

"I need you," Garcia panted trying to control her body, but that was getting extremely difficult when she was at her new found lovers mercy.

"You're so wet baby," Morgan whispered hoarsely, as he continued to please Garcia, finger fucking her.

"Only for you," Garcia slurred her words as a climax came over her and her velvety folds clamped down on Morgan's three fingers still inside her.

Removing his fingers he lapped up her juices savouring her musky flavour, that was something he could get used to, he rubbed the tip of his erection up and down Garcia's slit before entering her in one swift movement, balls deep.

"Oh baby yes, fuck me, harder," Garcia moaned arching her back as she adjusted to his size.

"So tight still, baby," Morgan growled as he thrusted in and out of her wet heat.

Still pumping in and out of her tight core, Morgan began massaging Garcia's ample breasts with his hands as he sucked, licked and nipped her erect nipples alternating between them both, before making his way up Garcia's neck and jaw to her full lips pulling her into another kiss. Garcia took Morgan by surprise when she flipped them over so she was on top, using her knees to prop herself up on top of Morgan's large penis. Rocking her hips back and forth to increase penetration she continued to fill her womb with Morgan's nine inch rock hard cock, she leant forward waving her full boobs in Morgan's face allowing him to suck on her erect nipples again. Morgan gladly accepted Garcia's request and buried his face into her boobs, licking and sucking on the exposed flesh.

Morgan continued to thrust up into her tight pussy as he paid particular attention to her breasts, for another forty five minutes, before climaxing himself, shooting his hot shot of come into Garcia's womb.

"What does this make us?" Garcia gasped for her breath after another session of passion fuelled love making.

"Baby girl, I'm serious about us, I want to date you, if you want to, I want you to be my girlfriend Penelope," Morgan told Garcia seriously taking her hands in his as he sat upright leaning against the headboard, Garcia in his arms facing him.

"I would love that very much," Garcia stated quietly as she snuggled deeper into Morgan's bare chest.

This was the first day of the rest of their lives together, together as a couple.

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I thought I should post it to see what you think, I have suffered real bad writer's block with this fic. Read and review, tell me if there is anything you want me to change. Please continue reading. **


	3. Test Of Time

**Chapter 3 – Test Of Time **

Eight weeks had flown past since that fateful night fuelled on passion, lust and love between Derek Morgan and his 'baby girl' Penelope Garcia when they both admitted their love for one another, they had been on six real dates, which only confirmed that they were perfect for one another.

For the past week Garcia has started to feel nauseous and vomiting at all times of day with no physical cause, just feeling run down and Morgan was starting to get worried, but didn't push the subject as their relationship was still a secret from the team.

Garcia was pacing around the en suite bathroom in her apartment which directly linked up with her master bedroom. Waiting for what seemed to be the longest two minutes of her life. She was late and Penelope Garcia had never been late like never, there was no doubt she was pregnant, pregnant with Derek Morgan's baby.

The timer began to shriek announcing that the two minutes were up, causing Garcia to stop wearing a hole in the bathroom floor. The thirty four year old looked down at the array of pregnancy tests which were laid out upon the bathroom counter. All six of the pregnancy tests did in fact conclude that she is pregnant. Garcia was going to have the love of her life's baby, even though they had only been dating two months.

Feeling lightheaded, Garcia made her way into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of of her bed. Sat in silence allowing the news to sink in, tears glistening in her eyes she placed her hands on her lower abdomen. Suddenly the sound of a key in the look of the front door to her apartment, invaded the silence which had surrounded Garcia, it was 19:45 PM.

Morgan had a key to Garcia's apartment ever since she got shot by her date a few years back and now used it when he came home from cases. The BAU team had been on a case in Houston, Texas for the past week and once they had finally caught the UnSub Graham Michaels thanks to Garcia narrowing the suspect pool by digging into the personal lives of the victims, they were flying home this evening.

Garcia quickly jumped up and made her way back in the en suite to attempt to hide the pregnancy tests, Morgan had returned home from the case.

"Baby girl, I'm back," Morgan called out as he put his jacket on the coat rack, dumping his bag in the living area, in search of his girlfriend.

"In the bedroom," Garcia replied calling from the master bedroom, trying to get a hold of herself drying her tear, would it push him away if Garcia told him she was pregnant?

Walking from the living area in Garcia's apartment to her bedroom, he could here his girlfriend crying, so he gently knocked on the bedroom door before entering.

"Pen, baby girl, are you alright?" Morgan asked, whilst perching himself on the edge of the bed, pulling Garcia into a tender embrace, trying to console her.

Continuing to cry, Garcia took comfort from her boyfriend of eight weeks embrace. Morgan continued to hold her in his strong arms, rubbing gentle circles on her back, placing kisses to her temple and hairline.

"Derek, please don't be mad," Garcia began to explain, whilst gaining control of her sobs. Morgan just looked at her with soft caring eyes.

"Pen, I could never be mad at you," Morgan replied truthfully, lifting her head up gently with his hand so he could look deep into her eyes.

Managing to release herself from Morgan's tender embrace, Garcia headed towards the en suite, pulling Morgan's arm indicating she wanted him to follow her. Immediately as he entered the en suite behind his girlfriend, his eyes made contact with the small array of pregnancy tests that were on top of the bathroom counter.

"I'm pregnant Derek, it's yours," Garcia announced with fresh tears lining up in her eyes, gazing up at Morgan whom himself had a lone tear escaping his eye trickling down his soft cheek.

Without saying another word Morgan placed his lips onto hers into what should have been a gentle soft peck, soon turned into a passionate dance of tongues battling for dominance, leaving Garcia weak at the knees, finally breaking the kiss due to the dire need for oxygen, both of them panting in order to catch their breath.

"I love you Penelope, I know we have only been dating two months but I love the baby, I want to be with you and create a wonderful family with you," Morgan murmured placing one hand on Garcia's abdomen, the other taking Garcia's hand in his.

"You mean that?" Garcia asked as if to reassure herself that this was really happening.

"Of course I do Pen, I know we have been only been in a relationship for a short while, but I have loved you for so long, since the first day I met you, but we can do this, we can be parents," Morgan exclaimed, only admiration in his eyes.

"We're going to be parents, you know we are going to have to tell your family and the team right," Garcia stated quietly as she buried her head into Morgan's muscular chest, drawing as much strength as she could from her boyfriend.

"I know how about we invite them all out for a BAU family get together, and maybe ask permission for a long weekend off to fly to Chicago to tell my mom, Desiree and Sarah in person," Morgan suggested guiding Garcia back into the master bedroom.

"I like that idea very much," Garcia smiled allowing herself to feel happy about the pregnancy.

Half an hour later it was 20:15 PM, Garcia and Morgan were finishing up their Chinese take-out dinner, it was too late to cook dinner at home to enjoy a home cooked meal. Snuggled up on the sofa in the living area Morgan wrapped his arms around Garcia's abdomen where his unborn child lay. Garcia had dozed off in her boyfriend's arms after finishing their feast.

"I'm going to take care of you little one, you and your beautiful mommy, I love you both very much, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Morgan admitted as he rubbed Garcia's stomach.

They were going to be parents, Morgan lifted Garcia into his arms and carried her to the master bedroom, Morgan laid next to his girlfriend the women he loves, and he fell asleep happy with the news that he was going to become a father.

Next step tell the team.

**Hope you liked this chapter, read and review as always. Sorry about the delay with update but I hope this makes up for it. **


End file.
